


Tension

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Massage, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: Ever since Scorpius' panic attack something has shifted between James and Scorpius.Sequel to, "Stay"
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a sequel to, "Stay". So here it is. Here's my attempt at sexual tension.

Scorpius was very glad Albus was back from his work trip. He had a brilliant time, he looked so happy, his green eyes dancing. Scorpius was so happy for him and proud. His best friend, the Curse-breaker. Albus deserved it after feeling inferior to most of his family his entire life.

He hadn't told Albus about his episode while he was gone. It would only serve to make Albus feel guilty, like he should have been there. Scorpius didn't want that. He had made James promise not to tell Albus. It was strange keeping something from Albus, they told eachother _everything_. It would only be this one little thing.

Albus had a strained relationship with his father, one that his father was constantly trying to fix by asking him out to dinner. Albus would always bring back up with him because it was so... awkward. Scorpius ended up being that person. It was unbearable, honestly. The two could hardly hold a conversation with eachother. Scorpius couldn't understand it. He was always super uncomfortable.

Luckily, Scorpius had gotten out of it tonight. He had been too exhausted from doing a double shift at St. Mungo's last night. He had slept the majority of the day away, but he still felt tired down to his very bones and his back was all worn out. He was positioned on one side of the sofa, his back at an angle. He loved being a Healer, he did, but it took everything out of him most days. Scorpius liked the challenge though, he had always been an overachiever.

James then came through the door. No one knew how he found his way in, really, if he had a key or what. A simple unlocking charm wouldn't unlock it. Things had been strange between him and James since the incident. James had insisted on staying the night every night until Albus came back. Scorpius didn't argue with him over it, it was nice not to be alone.

"Fancy seeing you here! I figured Albus would drag you along on one of his painfully awkward outings with our Dad." 

"Was too tired." Scorpius said. 

"Glad you got out of it. It's honestly cruel that he makes you go." James said plopping down on the couch right next to Scorpius, even though there was a perfectly nice empty chair adjacent to the sofa. 

"Would have thought you'd be disappointed, didn't get to raid our flat undisturbed." Scorpius said. 

"I have to say it does squash my plans of throwing a rager here." James said with a grin.

"What a let down." Scorpius said, he wasn't entirely sure James was kidding. James would definitely be the type to throw a party in their flat.

"Why are you laying all weird like that. It can't be comfortable." James said.

"My back hurts. This helps a bit." Scorpius explained.

"Sit up." James said after a moment.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at him. "Why?" He asked slowly.

"So I can give you a massage. Your back will feel loads better." James said.

Scorpius was hesitant, but he sat up. "I'm not taking off my clothes or anything like that."

James laughed, "Wasn't going to ask you to. Now turn around, back facing me."

Back in school Scorpius would have never turned his back to James. It was a stupid idea to what with his pranks. Things seemed to he have changed now atleast he thought. Hopefully this wouldn't be some elaborate prank. He couldn't help, but still keep that suspicion. He turned to have his back facing James.

James put his hands on his shoulders which made Scorpius tense up immediately. "Relax. It will feel much better if you relax your muscles."

Scorpius slumped his shoulders. Why did James need to start with his shoulders? They were fine. James started kneading his skin like dough. No one had ever done this for him before. Scorpius inhaled sharply. 

"It would help if you breathed too. Merlin, you're tightly wound."

"I am normally wound thank you very much." Scorpius retorted. He was not tightly wound, he just wasn't.

James laughed in response, Scorpius could feel his breath on his neck. It actually felt pretty good, James knew what he was doing. James' hands then moved from his shoulders to his upper back, kneading those aching muscles.

"How does it feel?" James asked.

"It's all right." Scorpius said. It was better than 'all right' actually.

"Seems like I'll have to up my game a little bit if it's only all right."

James' hands traveled down to Scorpius midback now. His touch sent a shiver down his spine. Scorpius found himself closing his eyes. If he was laying down he could possibly fall asleep like this. James' touches were firmer now, more deliberate, as if he had figure out just the right spots to work.

"Where did you learn to do this?" 

"Nowhere. I just have the magic touch is all. At least that's what I've been told."

"I doubt anyone's told you that." Scorpius said, James then went lower and Scorpius had to suppress a moan.

"How's your boyfriend?" James asked.

"My boyfriend?" 

"Yeah, Wood." James said.

"He's not my boyfriend. We've only been on a few dates." Scorpius said.

"That bad a shag, eh?" James said. Scorpius could practically feel the smirk he knew was there.

"We're both busy. He has Quidditch I have St. Mungo's. We're in different worlds. I don't have time to date any way." Scorpius said. Maybe it would be more convenient to just... not date. To die alone with a million pets.

"Sounds like bollocks to me. If you like someone they're worth whatever time you have."

"Oh yes. Because you're _so_ good at relationships." 

"I'll have you know I'm _great_ at relationships."

Scorpius snorted, "That's not what Albus said." 

"Albus doesn't know shite. Like he should talk, he can barely keep a bird around."

"That's not his fault." Scorpius said. Albus really had shite luck when it came to women. He was always getting dumped. Scorpius never understood it. 

James then stopped and Scorpius' body immediately mourned the loss. "Feel any better?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Scorpius said, feeling awkward. 

"Any time. I'm at your service." James winked at him. He then got off the sofa. "Anyway, let's see what Albus bought!"

Scorpius just sat there, dumbly, watching James. How could he act so... normal after what just happened? Why couldn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure how to end this, hope it's ok. If you want more Scames I have a tumblr for Scames prompts. It's scamesprompts.tumblr.com. If you have any ideas feel free to leave them here or on the tumblr


End file.
